The present invention relates to a method for writing data, a method for data validation, a method for computer control, a computer, a disk array unit, and a disk drive.
It is conventionally known as a method for detecting error of data stored in a recording medium such as CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, and the like, to use EDC (Error Detection Code). Also, it is known to detect error by comparing a expected value address computed from address information of a sector and a sector number read out from the sector.
However, these conventional error detection methods were not sufficient as a mechanism for detecting data write omission in sector unit, for example, when data writing to a recording medium has not been performed normally due to a head voltage shortage at writing or dust on the recording medium.